Laptop computers and other portable systems may be moved to different locations, which may result in a different network that is available to provide wireless services. When connecting to a wireless network, a computer system scans through all of the network profiles configured on the computer system and match them with detected network access points. While some systems may allow a user to prioritize the order in which the scanning occurs, the scanning still proceeds through the list. When the system is moved to a distant new location, the prioritized list may not have the available networks in the new location near the beginning of the list, resulting in a long scan of the list.